The Photo Shoot
by LBJ equals life
Summary: onseshot Colin Creevey, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Draco contains threesome, foursome, and eventual fivesome guy on guy girl on girl action, nude photos don't like, don't read


This is in response to the challenge by rapunzel.in.black

Challenge: Oneshot kinky fic involving Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Colin Creevey, and Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Summary: Colin is looking for naked people to take pictures of and one thing leads to another and an innocent photo shoot turns raunchy!

This is rated M for a reason!!!

The points of view go from Colin, Draco, Hermione, general, Ron, then general.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bill Hurter. Steve McCurry. Ansel Adams. All famous photographers of whom I greatly admire. I want to expand my horizons and experience more difficult aspects of photography. I only have one choice left. And that choice makes me extremely uncomfortable and questions my decision on my future career choice of being a professional photographer. I need to take pictures of naked people. But how will I find models?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stupid Weasley! Why must I always fall for the girls that I can't have or the girls that won't love me back? In this case it's both. If my father knew that I fancied a member of the blood traitor family, he'd have my neck. But those thoughts leave my head when she walks down the hall, her long red hair swishing. How can I get her attention? I hear that little Gryffindor, Creevey, is looking for models and I thought that I heard Gin…Weasley say she was going to be one. Maybe I should too…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I love Ron. I really do, but more as a brother. We dated for a while when he, Harry, and I were looking for horcruxes. Then when Harry died, I realized that our relationship was only there because we thought we were going to die. I broke it off and our friendship has never been better. Truthfully, I have my eye on another Weasley, that is to say, the youngest Weasley. I'm not a lesbian, but bi. I told Ginny and she told me she was too! Secretly we've been… I wouldn't call it dating, more fooling around with each other for about three or four months. We're even doing a photo shoot together for Colin. I heard Malfoy's doing it too. That should be interesting.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On Friday night, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all went to the Room of Requirements, where Colin was already ready with his camera and stuff all set up. When they had all arrived, Colin began to speak. "Thank you guys for coming to help me out. I really appreciate it. I didn't advertise one thing though, and that might change your mind about doing this." He took a breath before continuing, "You all have to be nude."

There was a collective intake of breath around the room before Ginny said, "We committed to doing this for you and I intend to follow though with it." Of course both Draco and Hermione wanted to see Ginny naked so they both agreed to it too.

They all had screens to change behind and dressing gowns to change into. They all came out to where Colin was adjusting his camera in front of a huge king size bed. "I thought that if it looked like…gulp…you were in the middle of having sex I could really capture your emotions," Colin said really fast as though to lessen the blow.

So far through out the night, everyone had remained pretty quiet; Hermione and Ginny had never known Draco to be so tranquil. Then he said, "Well then I guess we have to fuck each other."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, appalled. "What don't tell me you're virgins," Draco said.

"Of course not," Hermione replied, "We lost our virginities to each other though so neither one of us have ever been with a man," as Ginny nodded.

Silence rang through out the room at this statement. Draco thought he would be jealous or angry or at least hurt if he knew that Ginny liked someone else, but he was thrilled to hear that it was Hermione whom her affection laid.

"Okay…well…umm may be you should I don't know…practice before I start taking pictures," Colin stammered. At first this idea seemed ludacrist, but it did make sense. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco made their way onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room as Colin watched from the sidelines.

"Okay…um go!" Colin said awkwardly. Ginny leaned over and started kissing Hermione, while she started to remove Ginny's robe. Draco looked on shocked, for the first time that two hott girls were not throwing themselves at him. Ah well he though as he took off his clothes and came up behind Hermione and slid his hand under her robes to massage her breast, causing her to moan into Ginny's mouth.

Once Hermione had successfully gotten Ginny naked, she lowered her hands and inserted a finger into her already moist folds. Ginny, who was greatly enjoying the attention given to her by Hermione, reached forward towards Draco and ran her index finger along his penis. He shuddered as his manhood grew.

Once they were all naked, their position switched. Ginny lay down on her back and Draco inserted himself into her. Hermione crouched over Ginny's face, and the younger girl started licking Hermione's pussy. Draco, whom was pumping in and out of Ginny, started squeezing and pinching Hermione's boobs and nipples. He bent his face forward and sucked on one nipple while continuing to play with the other.

When Draco bit down on her nipple, Hermione flushed with pleasure and due to Ginny's ministrations to her pussy, she came all over her face and collapsed back onto the bed. Draco continued doing to Ginny what he had just been doing to Hermione and the two of them came simultaneously.

Colin, who had been watching all of this, had been whacking off in the corner and was naked too. He came around the same time as Hermione. He had never seen a naked woman before and it really excited him (A/N: if you know what I mean ;) )

"Gods that was amazing!" Said Colin, all of his earlier embarrassment forgotten.

"Colin, have you ever _been_ with a girl before?" Hermione asked, pretty certain of the answer.

"Not exactly, no," replied Colin, "but I have watched pornos before and now I just saw you guys fucking each others' brains out."

"Well, what if you had the camera take automatic pictures and then you could join us, instead of wanking alone in the corner," Hermione suggested.

Colin weighed his options. He wouldn't be able to get as many angles as he wanted if he was a subject himself, but that might help him later on. He would know when the most emotions ran through you when you had sex with someone. And who was he kidding? He had two girls willing to sleep with him. Only an idiot would pass up that chance. "I guess I could do it with you," he said slowly.

Hermione beckoned him towards her and when he joined them on the bed after resetting the camera, she captured his lips with hers and they began to fiercely make out. Ginny approached them and starting running a finger up and down his cock. She stopped administering her hand job so that she could take him in her mouth. Colin, who was about to come at any moment, was groping Hermione, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

Ginny stopped giving Colin head and he and Hermione broke apart. Ginny pushed him so that he was lying on his back on the bed. She climbed on top of him and without warning sat on his dick so that he plunged into her seeping wet pussy. They were moving fast and moaning loudly.

Draco had had enough of this. He took Hermione and laid her on the bed next to Colin and plunged into her. While he was fucking Hermione and Ginny was fucking Colin, Draco reached over and grabbed Ginny's boobs and started making out with her. Colin did the same to Hermione. They were all moaning and they were all just about ready to cum. They were moaning so loud in fact, that they were attracting some unwanted attention.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stupid Filch giving me a detention on a Friday night! Ron was outraged. All he did was wear muddy shoes into the castle and he was forced to clean the toilets on the seventh floor without magic and with a tooth brush!

As he walked along the seventh floor corridor, he heard some strange noises. He walked up and down the hall a few times, thinking about how much he wanted to locate the source of the noise, when a door appeared. Ahh yes the room of requirement. He had identified the noise as moaning so he wanted to see who was getting' it on in the room. As he pushed open the door, he realized that it was more than two people. There was at least three or four.

When he opened the door, he jaw dropped. The sight that met his eyes was so shocking, he could barely stand it. However, a lower part of his body did "stand" when he saw Hermione, lying naked on a bed. Yes she was being fucked by Draco and that angered him, but hell, even seeing Draco naked was a turn on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not hearing the door open or the small intake of breath, the foursome continued to fuck/make out with/grope each other until they all came.

"Holy fucking Christ!" Said a voice from the corner. Ron had entered the room and watch while his classmates have sex with each other. He had gone into a corner, placed "muffliato" on the room, stripped naked, and was playing with himself in the corner of the room.

Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Colin all sat bolt upright at the noise of an intruder. "That was hot as hell!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Can I join you guys?" He asked extremely hopeful.

The foursome looked at each and silently agreed. Even Ginny thought it was okay to let her brother join. She saw his dick and the size was perfect. She hoped he fucked her at some point tonight.

"Woohoo!" Ron yelled and jumped onto the bed, more excited than a little kid at Christmas time. He immediately grabbed one of Hermione's breasts and one of Ginny and massaged them. Like Ginny, he didn't mind that she was his sister. He loved tits and hers were of a decent size. Once during the summer he saw her in the shower (without her realizing it) and her tits were where his mind went when he "was lonely" from that time on, until of course he started dating Hermione.

Draco went behind Ron and without warning stuck his already hard dick into Ron's "backdoor". Ron gasped from both pleasure and pain. Once he had adjusted to Draco's size, the Slytherin got a steady momentum going, pumping in and out, in and out.

Ron was still feeling up his sister, but had stopped touching Hermione. Colin and Hermione were currently at a different part of the bed. Colin was eating out Hermione, who was screaming and moaning and about to cum at any moment.

Ginny was really bored with her brother only touching her breasts so she took his dick in her hand guided it toward her vagina. Ron happily started to fuck his sister, while Draco continued to ass-fuck him. Ginny was getting a little squished under all of their weight, but it was worth it. Her brother's penis felt amazing inside her womanhood and she could feel herself coming.

Once Draco was done with Ron, he pulled out and moved around him. He sat on Ginny's chest and started to titty-fuck her. While he humped her chest, Ron continued to thrust deep inside of her.

Hermione was sick of Colin. He was nice and all, but really inexperienced. That wouldn't have mattered if it was just the two of them, but she had the Slytherin Sex God and Ron-I-have-the-greatest-dick-ever in the same bed. So she crawled over to where they were. Ron was busy fucking his sister, but Hermione pressed her boobs right against his bare back and that caught his attention.

Ron was about to come when he felt Hermione press herself against him. He still loved her so he pulled out of ginny and pushed into Hermione. Colin took Ron's spot inside of Ginny. Draco came all over Ginny's face after she had sucked on his dick and she came, which caused a chain reaction and Colin came too. They lay on the bed watching Ron and Hermione.

Hermione saw Ginny come and beckoned her over to where she and Ron were. She bent over and put her vagina over Ginny's left breast and rode it. Ron entered his ex-girlfriend from behind. Hermione and Ron came all over and Hermione passed out from exhaustion and bliss.

Draco went up to Ginny a place chaste kisses all over her face and chest. He started to go lower. When he reached her bush, he plunged his tongue inside her. She arched her back and grabbed hair. Ron saw this and how Ginny's perfect tits pressed against each other when she reached forward. He leaped up fiercely sucked on Ginny's breasts, like an infant breast feeding.

Colin saw Draco ass in the air and he thought it looked kinda funny. He went up behind Draco, who was still eating out Ginny, and stuck his tongue inside Draco's pooper-shooter.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore and came in Draco's mouth. This caused Draco to come too. The two of them joined Hermione and feel asleep. Ron gave Colin a blow job and he too fell asleep. Ron still had a hard-on so he took his sister's sleeping body and played with her perfect tits until he came and fell asleep too.

The next morning, Colin would wake up to realize that he never put film in his camera, so he will have to do another photo shoot. I don't think he'll mind that much!

Thanks for reading! Reviews much appreciated!


End file.
